1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable work platforms.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional work platforms are commonly referred to as saw horses. Saw horses are commonly rigidly constructed from wood and present a wooden surface upon which boards and the like are placed for cutting and/or fabrication. Often saw horses are constructed on a job site because of their awkward shape and the attendant difficulty with which they are transported.
One of the most persistent problems, however, is the common practice of inadvertently cutting through the saw horse as boards thereon are being cut. When cut through, the saw horse is worthless and another must be constructed thereby incurring significant cost of time and materials.
Foldable work platforms for use as extensible support stands and surfaces for workpieces are known in the art. One prior art work platform is manufactured in West Germany and is sold under the trademark of WAKU and distributed by Cross State Sales, Inc. of Salt Lake City, Utah. The upper surfaces of the prior art work platform are, however, fabricated from metal stock and covered with a thin, rubberized mat surface. Experience has revealed that using a work platform with a metal surface frequently damages saws and other tools and the like when a board is accidentally cut through striking the upper metal surface of the work platform.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a foldable, extensible work platform which is more easily manipulated, has improved stability, and provides a surface which will not damage saws and the like if the same are accidentally brought into contact with the upper surface thereof. Such an invention is disclosed herein.